In automated transaction processing environments, most relevantly, automated transaction processing environments associated with the manufacturing industry, whenever multiple actions are required to satisfy a user request or event driven interrupt, such multiple sessions (herein synonymously referred to as “transactions”) are typically identified and executed sequentially. Sequential processing creates data integrity problems, however, in that each session/transaction is regarded to unit a distinguishable unit of processing and should a second or subsequent transaction fail, the first transaction has likely committed to a prior updating of a database. Consequently, with such sequential processing, the user is often faced with a corrupt database requiring restorative procedures prior to re-initiating the transaction.
The instant invention is known by its apparatus, method and article of manufacture for the teaching away from the contemporary arts executing multiple transactions. In so doing, the instant invention creates a DLL (Dynamic Link Library) for each transaction removing database commit points such that the resulting DCC (Distributed Data Collection) session is regarded as the single unit of processing. By removing commit points from each of the transactions, the associated overhead of multiple database connection and commits are reduced as well as the system overhead of multiple task scheduling. Consequently, the instant invention also ensures that task is treated as a single database transaction which either executes successfully and then commits any associated database updates, or upon determination of unsuccessful education, rolls back previously intended updates and thus restores the database to its (the DLL's) pre-execution status to previous status (integrity).